Truth or Dare
by Tropic
Summary: Our favorite and un-favorite characteres end up getting detention together and there all bored...that is until Hermione gets an idea...truth or dare FINISHED
1. Detentions

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any realated characters.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so plz be nice. and i kno this kind of fanfic has been done before but i wanted to make 1 so here it is  
  
Summery: Our favorite and un-favorite characters end up getting detention together and there all bored...that is until Hermione gets an idea...Truth or dare.  
  
Chapter 1: Dententions  
  
"No talking, Detention Potter, Weasley and Granger!" sais Snape during potions class while Malfoy and his goons sniggered behind his back.  
  
Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up in a hurry to leave the class, but before the golden trio could make it out the door Snape called back, "You three, go to the History of Magic Classroom at 7:00 tonight.  
  
"Yes, sir" they all coursed at the same time and waked out of the class room heading towards Charms mumbling about how unfair Snape is.  
  
**********Later that day**********  
  
"Malfoy, Parkinson, detention for talking in class." barked Professor McGonagall, "go to the History of Magic Class tonight a 7."  
  
**********While Malfoy & Parkinson were getting detention**********  
  
"And why are you two late?" asked a mad Professor Vector. "Colin Droped his books and i was helping him pick them up." said a out of breath Ginny. "Well you are still late and so you will both sevre a detenion tonight at 7 in the History of Magic classroom."  
  
**********at 7 in the History of Magic classroom**********  
  
"I wonder what we have to do?" said Hermione outloud.  
  
"I dunno, but i hear some one comming." said Ron, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to the door expecting to see a teacher but instead they saw...  
  
"Malfoy!" they all said in unison, "don't forget about me" said Pansy walking into the room behind Draco.  
  
"What are all of you doing hear" came a new voice from the doorway.  
  
"We have detention" came the reply of everyone turning around to see Ginny and Colin in the doorway.  
  
Everybody started aguring trying to find out what was happening that is until Ginny found a piece of parchment on the teachers desk.  
  
"Everybody listen up!" yelled Ginny, everyone shut-up and turned around to look at the red-head, "listen to this:  
  
Dear Children,  
  
I have decided to try a new thing for detentions, you all will have to stay in this room for the night for your dentention, if other students are caught out of bed or caught breaking a rule they will join you for the rest of the night, try not to cusre each other and have fun.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"What a nutter, making us stay in this room for the rest of the night with each other" said Draco  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy" said Harry  
  
"I have an game that we could play to pass the time, its called truth of dare" said Hermione, everyone had confusion writtin on their faces except Harry.  
  
"Great idea Hermione" said Harry  
  
"How do you play truth or dare?" asked Colin  
  
"You all sit in a circle and ask someone truth or dare, if they say truth, then you ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully, if they say dare, then you can make them do anything they want, so you guys wanna play?" said Hermione.  
  
"Sure," they all said  
  
"ok, but i'll cast a truth carm so everyone will have to say the truth" said Hermione while casting the charm, "ok who is gonna start?"  
  
"I think you should Hermione, you came up with the idea," said Ron  
  
"ok," said Hermione, "Ginny, truth of dare?"  
  
A/N- ok thats the first chapter, plz review and tell me if you have any ideas for anyones truth or dares but don't make them have anything to do with slash or sex. And i will try to update everyday if i get enough reviews. 


	2. the first dare and many truths

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own HP & Co. If you do then you need some help  
  
A/N: WOW! I got 8 reviews I thought I was only gonna get like 1 or 2. not 8! Thanks a lot you all made my day!  
  
animich: I will definitely have some H/G in there since they are one of my favorite ships...not to sure about the other ships though  
  
Lalaine Black: thank you so much, that made me feel so special *sniff*  
  
waywithwords88: I'll try, probably will, right now i don't know where i going with this  
  
fLuTiSTdotcom: thanks, i didn't even realize that i was doing that, I'll try to stop my self  
  
Pendragon: great idea, that would make a lot more sense, I'll do that  
  
Kayl: thanks and i will  
  
Aquired Taste: yeah, i forgot about that detail, lets just say that he was busy taking pictures of everybody so he didn't know what it was  
  
Chapter 2: the first dare and many truths  
  
"Dare" said Ginny  
  
"Ok then, you have to and paint the door to the potions classroom red and in gold letters write with the paint 'GRYFFINDOR RULES'"  
  
"ok," said Ginny standing up and heading out the door.  
  
"Wait, how will we know if she does it and just doesn't go down there and do nothing" said Pansy.  
  
"I have an idea, we take this pin that i have and but it on her robes and then we watch through something that way we can see what she sees, but what will we watch it through?" said Hermione  
  
"I have some chocolate frog cards, we could watch through those." said Ron  
  
"Yeah that will work, great idea Ron." said Hermione as Ron blushed. "Let me see them"  
  
Ron handed her 3 cards from his pocket. "Yes, these will work perfectly" said Hermione then casting the charm on the pin and cards so whatever the pin saw the cards showed. Then giving the pin to Ginny.  
  
"Good luck," said Harry going a little red  
  
"Thanks," replied Ginny going a little red also, fortunately nobody noticed.  
  
"Ok Ginny, make us Gryffindors proud" said Ron smiling at his younger sister as she was walking out of the room.  
  
Everybody crowded the 3 cards, Draco and Pansy to one, Harry and Hermione to another and Ron and Colin to the last. They all watched Ginny made her way down to the potions classroom barley escaping Mrs., Norris twice. When she got to the classrooms door she whispered a couple of charms so that the door was now painted red with gold lettering saying 'GRYFFINDOR RULES'. Everyone watched as Ginny made her way back to the HOM (A/N: that's what I'm gonna call that classroom from now on coz I lazy now) classroom.  
  
"That was excellent Ginny" said Colin when Ginny entered the classroom.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant" said Ron.  
  
"Congrats Weasley, didn't think ya had it in you," said Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks, and you can call me Ginny since we're gonna be in here for a while, you to Pansy" said Ginny  
  
"Ok," said Draco and Pansy  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow to come" said Harry.  
  
"Why" asked Ron.  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin have potions first thing in the morning" said Harry  
  
Everybody started laughing. "O I wish I could be there" said Colin, while laughing.  
  
"Everybody be quite, I hear someone coming, pretend we're not getting along" said Hermione.  
  
Everybody was quite and glaring at each other when the door opened to reveal...  
  
*should I stop here?? Nah, I'm not THAT mean*  
  
...Filch with Lavendar and Pavarti right behind him. "Now you two have to stay in here for the rest of the night," said Filch, "and behave your self's" he said before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"How did you end up in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, we were up working on our divination homework and we needed to ask her a question so not noticing the time we got up and left but Filch caught us and put us in here, what's going on?" said Lavender.  
  
"Dumbledores new detention idea, put us all in a room together and hope for the best" said Draco  
  
"So what have you been doing to pass the time?" asked Pavarti  
  
"We've been playing truth or dare, ya wanna play??" asked Ron  
  
"Sure, I played this last summer at my muggle neighbors house with Pavarti, I'll play." said Lavender  
  
"Me too, so what has happened so far?" asked Pavarti.  
  
"Lets just say you'll have a shock when you get to potions class tomorrow" said Colin.  
  
"Ok" said Lavender and Pavarti wondering what there was at potions class.  
  
"Let me put some truth charms on you two. "she said and then muttering some charms under her breath, "there you go" said Hermione  
  
"Ok, its my turn now, lets see, Hermione, truth or dare?" said Ginny  
  
"Truth," said Hermione.  
  
"OK, do you like it when the twins pull pranks?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, especially when its not on me" said Hermione  
  
"I'll have to tell them that the perfect Hermione Granger likes it when they pull pranks, they'll love it" said Ron  
  
"Pavarti, truth or dare?" asked Hermione  
  
"Truth," said Parvati.  
  
"Pavarti, do you really like divination and believe you can do it?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes, I like it, but I can't do it" said Pavarti, "Stupid truth charm" she said under her breath. "ok Lav, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" said Lavendar  
  
"Put make-up on Ron" said Pavarti  
  
"Don't know what that has to do with me, but ok" said Lavendar conjuring so make up out of thin air.  
  
"no, no, NO! Don't make her put that on me!" said Ron trying to get away but was to slow because Harry and Colin caught him and was holding him down while Lavendar was putting make-up on him, when she was done Ginny conjured a mirror and gave it to Ron.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Ron looking in the mirror and seeing himself with pink eyeshadow, green eyeliner, blue mascara, dark red blush and purple lipstick, "how do you get this stuff off?" asked Ron to Lavendar.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you until the detention is over," said Lavendar.  
  
"Ah man" said Ron falling backwards n defeat.  
  
"Ok Harry, truth or dare?" asked Lavendar.  
  
"Truth" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, how many times have you faced you-know-who?" asked Lavendar.  
  
"Once when I was a year old, and then in my first, second, fourth and fifth year, so five times so far," said Harry.  
  
Everybody stared at Harry, "you've faced the dark lord five times and lived" said Lavendar  
  
"Yup, ok my turn now, Pansy, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Truth." said Pansy  
  
"Out of all the guys in this room, who do you like the most?" asked Harry  
  
"Ron" said Pansy.  
  
Everyone looked at Pansy like she was crazy, "Yo-you like Ron?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yes," said Pansy.  
  
Everybody roared with laughter, "I th-thought you liked Malfoy" said Colin  
  
"I have a name you know and you can all call me by it." said Draco  
  
"Ok Draco" everyone replied.  
  
"Ok, Colin, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." said Colin  
  
A/N: I kno not much stuff happened in that chapter but i can't think of any dares to do so plz tell me something to do, i have some good ideas but i still need more. so R/R plz. and i also kno that i said that i would update everyday but i can't write a chapter a day so my goal is to post 2 chappys in a week, maybe more if i have enough time to write the chapters. 


	3. The Hufflepuff dare and kissing

Disclaimer: If I really did own anything HP related, do you really think I'd be writing this?  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, only 2 for chapter 2, that's a let down seeing i got 8 for chapter 1  
  
cool: thanks and here it is  
  
fLuTiSTdotcom: thanks, and here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 3: The Hufflepuff dare and kissing  
  
"Dare you say, ok, you have to go the Hufflepuff common room and grab something out and bring it back here" said Pansy.  
  
"Ok, Ginny will you please give me the pin" said Colin.  
  
"Here ya go," replied Ginny giving the pin to Colin.  
  
"Where's the Hufflepuff common room and what's the password?" asked Colin  
  
"Seven pictures down from the one with the bowl of fruit, the passwords Oreo" said Hermione.  
  
"Ok," said Colin waking out of the room pining on the badge as he went.  
  
Everyone gathered around the three chocolate cards, "There! he's going into the common room," said Lavendar after about five minutes.  
  
"He's looking around to grab something," said Harry.  
  
"He grabbed a black and yellow striped pillow" said Pansy.  
  
"Now C'mon get outta there before you get caught," said Ron.  
  
Five minutes later Colin walked into the HOM classroom with the Hufflepuff pillow in his arms.  
  
"Ya think there gonna notice its gone?" asked Colin.  
  
"Nah, they are Hufflepuffs after all" replied Draco.  
  
Everybody gave a good laugh after that. "ok, my turn, Draco, truth or dare?" asked Colin.  
  
"Truth," said Draco.  
  
"Are you a Death Eater and if you aren't do you want to be one?" asked Colin  
  
Everyone looked at Draco waiting for an answer, "No, I despise what my father does and who he works for, I never want to be a part of that," said Draco a matter of factly.  
  
"well that's good, now i can count one less death eater that i thought was a death eater trying to kill me ." said Harry  
  
That lightened the mood for Draco to ask his next victim "truth or dare, Ron"  
  
"Dare," said Ron.  
  
"Kiss Pansy," said Draco  
  
Ron looked over at Pansy, got up and walked over towards her, bet down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips and walked back to his sitting place blushing as Pansy was also doing.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Ron, still blushing  
  
"Dare," said Hermione.  
  
"Kiss Draco," said Ron.  
  
Draco and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione stood and briefly kissed Draco on the lips.  
  
Both blushing Hermione asked, "Pansy Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Pansy.  
  
"Did you enjoy that kiss Ron gave you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Pansy, making her and Ron blush even more.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Truth," said Draco.  
  
"Did you enjoy that kiss Hermione gave you?" said Pansy.  
  
"Yes, "said Draco, making Hermione and Draco blush even more as did Ron and Pansy.  
  
"Harry, truth or dare?" asked Draco.  
  
After a moments Hesitation, "Dare," said Harry.  
  
"ok, kiss Ginny," said Draco.  
  
"No! That's my little sister!" said Ron, but it was too late as Harry was leaning down to kiss Ginny. "No!" said Ron, "I can't believe you did that!" Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
"Sorry, but I had to do the dare" said Harry not sounding at all sorry about having to kiss Ginny.  
  
"Pavarti, truth or dare?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dare," said Pavarti.  
  
A/N: ok i am really stuck on what dare to do, i would of writing more if some people would give me ideas for dares *hint hint*, ok, I'll try to write another chapter or two if i get an ideas coz i still have a few but not any for Ginny, Colin, Pavarti, Lavendar, or Pansy, so give me dares for anyone but mostly those five, o and those of you who like Draco, he's gonna be nice in this fic and any other fics i write, so deal with it however you want coz I'm not changin' my mind, ok that's all i have to say for now, don't forget to R&R.  
  
~Tropic~ 


	4. Vandalizing, new arrivals, and kissing a...

Disclaimer: I finally own someone, Celeste Mitchell and Brook Martin, the rest I don't own.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this chappy to everybody who gave me ideas, I'll try to use 'em sometime soon  
  
A/N: WOW!!! look at all the reviews, i can't belive it, thank you Livy Black, animic, EllenOBrien, icieyes, jeanieofnr, vamperfly, Tomelise, Elixir of Life, meena, meena's friend, Aneko Kohana, dansGurl21, tinkerbelle4288, coolone007, Winstin Jerimiah Ashcroft III, Treeling11, Untitled, raiining, Jen, BlackTearsofFaith, Aerosmithchic123, Airlia, Jimmy-Jumper, Amanda, BellatrixBlack, Sandra Artrenael.  
  
Those of you who I don't thank: pete, chaos, don't read it if u don't like it!  
  
Chapter 3: Vandalizing, new arrivals, and kissing again  
  
"Ok then, go to Trelawney's classroom and vandalize it," said Harry.  
  
"No way! She's my favorite teacher," said Pavarti.  
  
"Nope, you have to do it, so go on here's the pin," said Colin taking of the and handing it to her.  
  
"Fine," she said getting up, taking the pin from Colin's hand and walking out of the door.  
  
Once again, everyone gathered around the 3 chocolate cards, seeing what Pavarti was seeing. after about three minutes, "Watch out Filch is coming around the corridor!" said Ron  
  
"Don't worry, he's heading towards the kitchens" said Pansy.  
  
"Almost there," said Ginny.  
  
"Now just climb up the latter," said Ron.  
  
"Now just throw some stuff around," said Draco and Pavarti tipped some of the tables over.  
  
"Oh, she's going for the tea cups," said Hermione as Pavarti threw the pink and blue tea cups on the ground shattering them.  
  
"Now she's knocking off the crystal balls," said Harry as the crystal balls shattered along with the tea cups.  
  
"There goes the feathers and candle stubs," said Lavendar as Pavarti destroyed those.  
  
"What's she doing to the wall?" asked Ginny.  
  
After about 30 seconds, Pavarti stood back giving everyone a clear view of what she did. Everyone gasped then started laughing. On the wall there was a life size picture of a big black dog.  
  
"T-the Grim!" Harry said before collapsing in laughter again  
  
"She'll love that" said Hermione taking a break from laughing before starting up again.  
  
"I wont be surprised if she feints right on the spot," said Ron causing everyone to laugh even harder.  
  
Another six minutes passed in laughter before Pansy saw Pavarti standing in the doorway of the HOM classroom. Pansy rose to her feet and started clapping her hands. Pretty soon everyone in the HOM classroom was giving Pavarti a standing ovation. Once the noise died down Pavarti said, "I see you enjoyed my artwork?"  
  
That sent everyone into another fit of laughter before Pavarti said another thing, "Everyone shut-up! Someone's coming!"  
  
Everyone went quite and listened to the footsteps coming down the hallway. they stopped at the door then the heard talking and the door opened to revial, Cho Chang with two other girls nobody recognized.  
  
"Now stay in here," Filch said to the three girls before looking at everyone else in the room, "Weasley, what's on your face?" asked Filch.  
  
"Nothing sir, you must be seeing things," said Ron trying to hold back a laugh like the others in the room.  
  
"Very well then," said Filch still looking at Ron, then leaving the room. Everyone waited until they heard Filch's footsteps die and once again, laughed out loud.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked a tall black girl with reddish/brownish hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and why do you have make-up on your face?" asked another girl with blonde hair and forest green eyes.  
  
"And why are we here?" asked Cho.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare," said Lavendar.  
  
"I have make-up on my face because Lavendar got dared to put it on me," said Ron.  
  
"And your in detention," said Pansy.  
  
"Detention? Why aren't we cleaning or something?" asked the blonde haired girl.  
  
"Dumbledores new detention idea, keep us all locked up in the same room for a night," said Hermione.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare, ya wanna play?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sure, I'll play, my names Celeste Mitchell, and I'm in Ravenclaw." said the girl with the reddish/brownish hair.  
  
"Count me in, my names Brook Martin, also in Ravenclaw." said the girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Why not, I'm in," said Cho.  
  
"Ok, let me cast the truth charms on you," said Hermione, "there you are," she said once she cast the charms on the three girls.  
  
"Ok, who's turn is it?" asked Draco.  
  
"Mine," said Pavarti. "Pansy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Pansy.  
  
"Go in the corner and make out with Ron until I tell you to stop," said Pavarti.  
  
Pansy and Ron looked at each other before getting up and moving to a corner then started making out, everyone watched them for about 30 seconds, before Draco spoke up, "How long you gonna make 'em keep doing that?"  
  
"I dunno, for a little longer," said Pavarti.  
  
"I'll take over since Pansy's er-busy" said Ginny. "Brook, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Brook  
  
"Lets see, you have to act like a duck for 1 minute," said Ginny.  
  
"Ok, quack, quack, quack," said Brook waldling around the room for a minute while everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok, Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." said Harry  
  
"Who do you like?" asked Brook.  
  
"Ginny," said Harry, going bright red.  
  
"R-really?" asked Ginny also blushing.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "truth or dare Ginny?"  
  
"Truth," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you like me and if you do, will you go out with me?" asked Harry going even a brighter red.  
  
"Yes Harry, I like you but as far as going out with you my answer is....  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! Tune in next time to see what Ginny says, ya never kno wut she's gonna say, even I don't, give me your answers, together or not together. For those of you who wanted Cho in there she is, don't worry she's gonna have a bigger part in later chapters. And remember, i like reviews, and give me ideas for truth and dare questions.  
  
*Tropic*  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! 


	5. The answer

Disclaimer: i own Celeste Mitchell, Brook Martin, Veronica belongs to Evil Serpent Goddess, the rest i don't own  
  
A/N: Thanx 4 all me reviews  
  
Evil Serpent Goddess: I decided to use her, she will play a big part in this.  
  
Aimee: I'll try  
  
Angry Caveman: sorry  
  
ktw: *smile* thanx  
  
Jade-The-Kitsune:D/Hr is also my fav. paring  
  
ckat44: ok  
  
vamperfly: sure, I'll try  
  
meena: keep on reading  
  
Mercy: thanx  
  
Cataclysmic: hehe, thanx  
  
gabriella: nope to the Hr kissing R, yes H is gonna kiss G  
  
gabster: how's this?  
  
Americangirl: keep on reading  
  
Two Bored Idiots: thanx  
  
Gabby: ok here ya go.  
  
MiSsThInG: thanx 4 reviewing after every chappy.  
  
roze: thanx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on Truth or Dare:  
  
"Truth," said Ginny.  
  
"Do you like me and if you do, will you go out with me?" asked Harry going even a brighter red.  
  
"Yes Harry, I like you but as far as going out with you my answer is....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Footsteps once again, every go quite," said Colin. (A/N: don't ya just hate me?)  
  
Both Harry and Ginny looked sad and mad about the interruption that Colin made. Everyone looked at the door and in came Filch with a positively gorgeous blonde haired girl with blue eyes that only Draco recognize. Pansy would have too but she was busy making out with Ron in the corner.  
  
"Now you have to stay in here for the rest of the night," said Filch and then shutting the door.  
  
'Uh-o' thought Draco.   
  
"Hi Veronica," said Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco, why are you in here?" asked Veronica.  
  
"This is Dumbledores new detention idea, keep us all in the same room for the whole night," said Harry.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" snapped Veronica, "Stupid boy-who-bloody-lived" Veronica muttered under her breath.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare, do you want to play?" asked Draco.  
  
"Not if Potters playing," said Veronica."I'll just go sit in the corner and wait for this detention to be over with," she said walking over to a corner of the room and sitting down, "AHHHHHHH!" Veronica screamed after sitting down, for she sat down right on Ron and Pansys' make out session.  
  
"Veronica! Wha-what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Pansy.  
  
"I'm in detention, what else do you think I'm doing here, salsa dancing?" asked a sarcastic Veronica. "And what are you doing kissing Potter's sidekick?"  
  
"It was a dare," said Pansy gaining some confidence, "we're playing truth or dare, you wanna play?"   
  
"As I already told Draco, no I am not playing or hanging around anywhere near Potter, I'm just gonna sit here and wait for this detention to be over, so will you please get out of my way!" she asked rudely.  
  
"Yeah, sure, lets go back to the circle," said Ron. And they got up and went back joining everybody else while Veronica sat down and pulled out a picture of Snape at looked at it in a daydream mode.  
  
"Who was that, and why was she so mean to me?" asked Harry once Pansy and Ron reached the circle.  
  
"That was a 7th year Slytherin Veronica Dunn (A/N: ESG- you didn't give me a last name so I chose one), the reason she was mean to you was because she hates you," said Draco.  
  
"Ok," said Harry, after a moments pause, "Hey Ginny you never answered my question."  
  
"What question?" asked Ron.  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna leave ya hanging so i can go watch Days of our Lives)  
  
(Ok, I'm back...heres the answer...)  
  
"ok Harry, my answer is yes, if the offer still stands," she said.  
  
"Of course it does," he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek, while everyone was smiling, that is everyone except Cho, nobody noticed except for one person who nobody knew watching the group, Veronica.  
  
"Wait, what just happened here?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"Ginny and Harry are a couple," said Lavendar.  
  
"WHAT! Yo-you and Ginny a couple! I can-can't believe it!" said Ron before passing out from shock.  
  
"That was a better reaction than I thought," said Ginny, "anyway my turn, Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, go up to the guy you like and ask him out," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione got up and stood in front of.....  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! so who did she end up standing in front of?? tune in next time, but i might not update for a while coz i going on vacation and not getting back until sunday so i will have no chance to write another chappy and post it by friday, sry, don't kill me plz, and i'm also sry that there wasn't any dares or even a whole truth, and Cho will play a bigger part but not 4 the next few chapters and so will Veronica.  
  
~Tropic~  
  
all  
  
you  
  
have  
  
to  
  
do  
  
is  
  
press  
  
the  
  
little  
  
button 


	6. Finally another dare

Disclaimer: only Celeste and Brook belong to me, Veronica belongs to Evil Serpent Goddess, every1 else belongs to JKR.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm not gonna write all you names out coz I kno u all want this chappy out + I also got a lot of reviews and I don't want to accidentally forget someone, anywayz sry if this chappy sucks coz I havin' writers block thats why I haven't updated for so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time  
  
"Dare," said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, go up to the guy you like and ask him out," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione got up and stood in front of.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Erm Dracowillyougooutwithme?" said Hermione really fast.  
  
"Erm, sure Hermione, I have to admit I've had a crush on you for a while."  
  
"Really? Me too," said a now smiling Hermione.  
  
They just stood there looking into each others eyes until, "Can we play the game now?" asked Ginny a little impatiently.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"You passed out when you found out that Harry and Ginny were a couple," said Colin.  
  
"Harry run cause I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
"Ron, they like each other, let them date, its better than some stranger dating her isn't it?" said Pansy while placing a hand on Rons shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But if you ever hurt her in anyway, I will kill you," said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont," said Harry, "Ok, now thats that over, lets play, whos turn was it?"  
  
"Mine, Harry, Truth or Dare," said Draco  
  
"Ummmm, Dare," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, you have to go walk around the corridors until you see a teacher and when you see the teacher, you have to hug them and tell them that your in love with them." said Draco.  
  
"Nope, can't do it." Said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"The teachers will recognize me," said Harry.  
  
"Then we will just have to change that," said Hermione standing up.  
  
"How?" asked Harry.  
  
"Wasn't anyone paying attention in Charms last week?" asked Hermione to all the fellow sixth years.  
  
"Hospital wing," said Harry.  
  
"Sleeping," said Ron.  
  
"Completing Transfiguration homework," said Draco.  
  
"I don't remember what I was doing," said Pansy.  
  
"Working on Divination Homework," said Lavender.  
  
"Helping Lavender with homework," said Pavarti.  
  
"Well, we learned cover up charms, they enable you to change someone's looks for a certain amount of time," said Hermione walking over to Harry. "Let me demonstrate," she said muttering Charms on Harry.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror that Ginny conjured up earlier and now saw what he looked like. He now had long brown hair that hung down to his shoulders with bangs that covered his scar. And now his eyes were not an emerald green but an aqua green-blueish color.  
  
"Woah," said Harry, "I don't look like myself at all,"  
  
Everybody else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, now you have to do it." said Draco.  
  
"Ok, I'm going, can I have the pin now?" said Harry.  
  
"Here ya go," said Pavarti.  
  
Thanks," said Harry walking out the room.  
  
And once again everyone except Veronica crowded around the chocolate frog cards. After five minutes the first teacher was spotted, McGonagall.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" said Lavender, "He has to say that to Professor Mcgonagall!"  
  
Harry walked up to Professor McGonagall and said, "Professor, I just wanted to tell you that-that I am in love with you," and with that Harry hugged the shocked professor and ran back to the HOM classroom at top speed.  
  
Everybody in the room was cracking up when Harry walked in, "I all hope you enjoyed that," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Very much," said Pavarti.  
  
"Look on the bright side mate, at least it wasn't Snape," said Ron.  
  
That sent everyone into another fit of laughter except the person in the corner, Veronica.   
  
"Thank Merlin for that," said Harry joining in the laughter. "Ok my turn, Celeste, you haven't gone yet, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Celeste.  
  
You're a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws pride themselves on there grades, so whats the worst grade you have ever got?" asked Harry.  
  
"A D in Transfiguration," said Celeste obviously embarrassed.  
  
"A D! You're in Ravenclaw! How dare you get a D!" said Brook in mock-anger.  
  
"Well, I suck at Transfiguration, I'm only good in Charms." said Celeste, "And nobody tell anyone about this because I don't wanna be an outcast."  
  
All nod there heads in silent agreement.  
  
"Ok, Colin, Truth or Dare?" asked Celeste.  
  
"truth," said Colin  
  
A/N: Sorry i took so long to post this...i've had writers block. I don't know when i'm gonna update next so plz be patient...if u can...hope you like my dare in there. anywayz plz R&R, i can't belive i already have 95 reviews, i thought i was only gonna get like 20 total. Any ideas will help me get the next chapter up sooner so R&R. 


	7. to lazy to think of title

Disclaimer: look at pervious chapters  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I posted the chapter then checked back the next day and had over 70 reviews!! which brings my total to 168!! thanx so much.  
  
ch.7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time:  
  
"truth" said Colin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, how many pictures have you took of Harry?" asked Celeste.  
  
"286," said Colin going red in the face.  
  
"And what have you done with all these pictures?" asked Harry threateningly.  
  
"Kept some of them in a box under my bed, the rest I sold off to your fan club," said Colin.  
  
"I want the pictures you have of me back when we get out of here," said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Colin. "Anyway, Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummmm, dare," said Ron.  
  
"Man, I had a good truth, ok, for your dare you have to, ummm, lick the floor," said Colin.  
  
"That's lame." Said Brook.  
  
"I know, I just couldn't think of a good dare," replied Colin.  
  
"Ok, I'll lick the floor," said Ron pleased that he didn't have to anything embarrassing.  
  
Ron bent down and licked the floor. "ewwwwwwwww," said all the girls.  
  
"So how did it taste?" asked Draco.  
  
"Like dirt," answered Ron, "anyway, Lavender, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," said Lavender.  
  
"Good, ok Lavender, HOW DO YOU GET THIS MAKE-UP OFF MY FACE!" said Ron.  
  
Lavender sighed in defeat, "go down to the bathrooms take a washcloth, put soap and water on it and scrub you face until it comes off."  
  
"Thank you!" said Ron standing up and walking out the door.  
  
"Ok, Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Dare," said Ginny.  
  
"Ok, you have to charm your hair so that its blue for the rest of the week," said Lavender.  
  
"What! But I love my red hair!" said Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Gin but a dares a dare," said Hermione.  
  
"Fine. Hair Colorous Blue," said Ginny pointing her wand at her hair. (A/N: bare with me i am no good at making up spells.)  
  
"Wow! That's vibrant" said Pansy.  
  
Ginny picked up the mirror and was amazed at what she saw, instead of her auburn hair she saw really bright blue hair.  
  
"Wow, I'm gonna have to get use to this," said Ginny examining her new hair. "Ok, Cho truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare," said Cho.  
  
"Ok you have to--" she was cut of by a non-makeup wearing Ron bursting into the HOM classroom.  
  
"What is it Ron?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Filch-is-comming-this-way." said Ron panting like he just ran a marathon. "Almost-caught-me."  
  
"OOOOOO! I just got the perfect dare! Cho you have to kiss Filch on the lips when he comes in here," said Ginny trying not to laugh.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY I AM DOING THAT!" yelled Cho.  
  
"You have to, its a dare," said Colin.  
  
"I am gonna have nightmares about this," said Cho standing up and walking over to the side of the door.  
  
Everybody was quiet listening for approaching footsteps of Filch. After about 30 seconds of waiting the door flew open reveling Filch.  
  
"Ok you-" but his words were cut off buy Cho pressing her lips on Filches. After about 3 seconds she ran out of the door with Filch just standing there. After about 15 seconds Celeste brook the silence, "Mr. Filch, is there a reason why you came down here?"  
  
"What? O yes. Your detention is over now get to your dorms," said Filch then leaving.  
  
"Wow, that sure went by fast.'" Said Pavarti.  
  
"Yeah," agreed everyone else.  
  
"Lets agree not to tell anyone what happened in here," said Brook.  
  
"Ok, I don't want the whole school knowing that I hugged McGonagall," said Harry. "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" everyone Responded.  
  
"Well, lets go get some sleep, Thank Merlin its a weekend," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, well g'night." said Celeste Brook leaving.  
  
"G'night," said everyone else filing out of the room.  
  
Once outside Ron pulled Pansy to the side. "Um, Pansy, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I thought you never ask," said Pansy kissing Ron on the check. "Well, g'night," said Ron heading off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"G'night." said Pansy heading to the dungeons.  
  
A/N: Chapter 7 completed!!! YAY!!! there will be another chapter or two then the end of the story. Please review. And check out my other story "What the sorting hat says" I'm gonna post it right after I post this. Review both stories please. 


	8. The aftermath

Disclaimer: look at other chapters  
  
A/N: thank you so so so so so so so much to all of you who reviewed, it means so much to me. Anywayz i kno that the truth or dare game is over but this chapter will clear up why Veronica was in there and Cho will have a bigger part in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: The aftermath  
  
The next morining at breakfast Cho was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. She didn't get much sleep last night because she had nightmares of kissing Filch. (A/N: Do you blame her?) When the post came she was surprised to get and owl. She took the letter off the unfamiler tawny owl and read the letter to herself.  
  
Cho,  
  
Meet me by the Quiddich pitch at lunchtime.   
  
V.D.  
  
Wondering who V.D. was she gathered up her stuff and made way to Charms, her first class of the day.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table:  
  
"I still can't belive your going out with Draco Malfoy." said Ron as the Gryffindor trio sat down at there table.  
  
"He's a nice guy. And he's not evil either. You heard him, he doesn't want to become a death eater." said Hermione.  
  
"Still hes been our enemy for the last five years and now your dating him," said Ron.  
  
"So, your also dating a Slytherin and i'm not bugging you about your girlfriend being evil so lay off Draco." said Hermione.  
  
"Fine," said Ron as Ginny entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey babe," said Harry as Ginny sat down next to Harry at the table.  
  
"Hey yourself," said Ginny as she kissed Harry.  
  
"Can you please refrain from kissing when i'm around?" asked Ron to the Happy couple.  
  
"No," said Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"C'mon you guys we have to get to potions," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah and I have to get to Herbology,' said Ginny. "Bye," she said kissing Harry.  
  
"Bye," said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
********************************************************  
  
In the Slytherin common room.  
  
"So we're both dating Gryffindors," said Draco sitting down next to Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, the rest of the Slytherins' are gonna turn against us now," said Draco.  
  
"Oh well, i don't give a damn about what they think, I really like Ron," said Pansy.  
  
"And I really like Hermione," said Draco.  
  
They sat there in silence for a while until Pansy looked at her watch.  
  
"We missed breakfast, we better get to potions," said Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see Hermione and i'm sure you wanna see Ron," said Draco.  
  
"Yup, lets go," said Pansy and they headed out of the room towards the potions classroom.  
  
********************************************************  
  
At the Quiddidch pitch during lunch.  
  
"Hello?" Cho called out once she got down to the Quiddich pitch.  
  
"Hello." said a calm voice as Veronica stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Wern't you in Detention with us last night?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yes." said Veronica.  
  
"So why did you want to meet me here?" asked Cho.  
  
"You like Potter." Veronica stated.  
  
"Your point?" asked Cho getting annoyed.  
  
"I have a plan," said Veronica.  
  
Cho listened to Veronicas plan and when she finished Cho said, "I'll do it,"  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! A CLIFFHANGER!!! tune in next time to see what this plan of Veronicas is. Review please and also review my other story what the sorting hat says. The next chapter of this story should be the last. so review even if its just to tell me it sucks. 


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: look at other chapters.  
  
A/N 1: Ok I am so so so sorry for not updating, I had "the plan" all planned out wrote about 1/2 of that then I thought of a better "plan" and I got about 3/4 the way through the 2nd "plan" then this "plan" popped up in my head so I erased that and started working on this one. I really hope you like it. Again I am so sorry for making you wait this long, I also went on little mini vacations and didn't have access to a computer. Ok enough of my excuses, I'll shut-up and let you read the long awaited chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9: The Plan  
  
********** 1 month later **********  
  
"Ok so you know what to do?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Yes, when I pass him in the hall I accidentally slip on something and grab his hair to stop myself from falling. Then I apologize for grabbing him by the hair, walk off, and come back here," said Cho.  
  
"Ok good you got it. Now go out there and do it and I'll be waiting here," said Veronica.  
  
"Ok, be back in a little while," said Cho getting up and walking away.  
  
Cho wandered through the halls until she spotted him, "Found you," she muttered to herself. Right when she was about two feet away from him she grabbed his hair and fell down.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. I tripped on my own feet, I didn't mean to grab your hair. Reflexes you know," said Cho blushing for the effect.  
  
"That's ok Cho. It wasn't your fault," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I got to go, see you around," said Cho.  
  
"Yeah me too, I have to go meet Ginny in the library," said Harry walking off.  
  
"Oh yes, ok see you," said Cho, "bye."  
  
"Bye," said Harry.  
  
"Pretty soon you wont be running off to see your precious Ginny," Cho muttered to herself walking back to meet Veronica, unaware of two people lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think she's gonna do to Ginny?" asked a male voice.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think we should follow her?" asked the female voice.  
  
"I can't. I have Quidditch practice. You go follow her, hurry up before you loose her." the male voice said pushing the other person out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm going no need to push me." said the female voice, "I'll see you at dinner," and with a quick kiss to the other person the female voice was off.  
  
(A/N: this has nothing to do with the story but I just went through 8 radio stations and they were all playing commercials. That was way to weird. But I got my CDs now so I'm fine.)  
  
*******  
  
"Did you get Potters hair?" asked Veronica when Cho rushed in five minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, here it is." said Cho handing the hair to Veronica. "What do we have left to do now?" asked Cho.  
  
"We add the hair,:said Veronica adding the black hair to the cauldron, "and the potion should turn blue, like this. When it comes into contact with another substance it will become colorless, tasteless and odorless. Then we put that into little Weasley drink and within moments Weasley will hate Potter making him miserable and you can move in on him," finished Veronica.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I just have one question, why are you doing this for me?" asked Cho.  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. Anything to see Potter suffer." said Veronica.  
  
"Ok, so how are we gonna get Weasley to drink this?" asked Cho.  
  
"I'll get a house elf to put it into her drink. They'll do anything," said Veronica.  
  
"Ok then, you should go take down to the kitchens now, I have to go meet Brook and Celeste in the common room to study," said Cho.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get going," said Veronica getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Ok, bye," said Cho getting up and heading towards the library. Unaware of a girl in the shadows that heard there plan.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh no! I have to stop Veronica," said the girl. and with that she ran after her.   
  
Veronica was almost to the kitchens when she heard a voice behind her. "Veronica! wait up!"  
  
She spun around and saw Hermione Granger standing there. "Veronica why are you doing this?"  
  
"Anything to make Potter miserable, and what better then to make his girlfriend hate him. So for the last month me and Cho have been making the hate potion. And when I get a house elf to put this in little Weasleys drink, she'll hate Potter, and I'll get to see him miserable. But I can't have you running off running my plan now can I?" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Stupefy!"  
  
And with that Hermione feel to the ground.  
  
"That was almost to easy. Wingardium Leviosa!" Veronica said and floated Hermione into a nearby closet.  
  
(A/N: tempted to leave you hear.....but i wont)  
  
******In the kitchens******  
  
"Ivee! Ivee! where are you?" came the voice of Veronica as she entered the kitchens.  
  
"Ivee is here, Miss Veronica," came a small female house elf with a really high pitched voice.  
  
"Ivee, I need you to do something for me. Do you know who Ginny Weasley is?" asked Veronica.  
  
"Yes Miss Veronica," replied Ivee.  
  
"I need you to slip this into her drink at dinner. Can you do that?" asked Veronica pulling out a vile filled with the blue hate potion in it.  
  
"Yes Ivee can do that," said Ivee.  
  
"Ok make sure you put the whole thing in her drink," said Veronica giving the potion to the house elf.  
  
"Yes Miss Veronica, Ivee must go help prepare dinner now, Ivi will make sure Ginny Weasley gets this potion."  
  
"Good," said Veronica, and with that, she left the kitchen.  
  
*******A couple hours later*******  
  
"Great Practice Draco," said Pansy as they walked back from Quidditch practice.  
  
"You too," said Draco.  
  
"Dinners about to start, I'm gonna go drop my stuff off, are you coming?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Sure," Draco replied.  
  
Draco and Pansy walked to there common room discussing new play ideas for there upcoming match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Pansy pointing to a red and gold piece of cloth sticking out from a closet.  
  
"I dunno, lets check it out," said Draco.  
  
They walked over to the closet door and when they opened it they saw something the didn't expect to see.  
  
"HERMIONE!" both Draco and Pansy yelled in shock.  
  
"Hermione wake up, enervate," said Draco pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
"What happened?" she asked but before Draco or Pansy could answer her the memory came back, "Veronica.....Cho...potion....Ginny! Oh no what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Dinner time," said Pansy.  
  
"Oh no!" and with that she took off full speed to the Great Hall with Draco and Pansy right behind her.  
  
"Ginny no!" Hermione yelled as she entered the hall."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked putting down her empty glass down on the table,  
  
(A/N: must.....keep.....writing.....must.....not......leave.....cliffhanger.)  
  
"What?" Ginny asked again since all Hermione seamed to be doing was staring at her empty glass.  
  
"Yeah what's a matter 'Mione?" asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"sh-she th-they y-you," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ginny are you ok?" asked Hermione not answering Ron at all.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione. Why?" asked a really confused Ginny.  
  
"Veronica and Cho slipped a hate potion into your drink." said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and Pansy at the same time.  
  
"Veronica and Cho slipped a hate potion into your drink." Hermione repeated again.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, what does the hate potion do?" asked Ron.  
  
"It causes the person to hate the person there in love with," said Hermione.  
  
"How long does it take for the potion to work?" asked Draco.  
  
"Moments after the person drinks it," replied Hermione.  
  
"Then why am I not feeling the effects?" Ginny asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N 2: There you go, my longest chapter with a cliffy. and all you deserved it. Thank you for all the reviews and now I need your help. in the next chapter I want to have Veronica and Cho get there punishments but I have no idea what to do so please give me your ideas.  
  
A/N 3: Again I am really sorry for the long delay. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. My first year of high school starts on the second so I'll be busy getting ready for that.  
  
A/N 4: Remember to review. And anyone who guesses why the potion didn't work will get virtual chocolate. 


	10. answers

ok I know ya'll want to read this long awaited chapter and I have to tell you that it is the last chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Only 2 people got really close as to why the hate potion didn't work, here ya go malfory-obsessions and Hollyshort29406, enjoy.   
  
ps- the thing with a * by it will be explained at the end, if you do not know what it is.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Your not?" said Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy at once.  
  
"Nope, I don't feel any hate towards Harry. Infact I feel closer to him." Ginny said.  
  
"Hermione, do you know why the potions not working?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione went silent for a moment recalling the information that she had read about the hate potion, "The hate potion will not take effect on the drinker if the drinker and the one the drinker loves are soul mates," said Hermione sounding like a usual textbook. (A/N: did that sound textbookish? I dunno, please tell me if that sounded textbookish or not. I'm really curious.)  
  
"So this mean that me and Ginny are soul mates," said Harry.   
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Wow," said Ginny looking at Harry, "I really never believed in soul mates."  
  
"Me neither," said Harry.  
  
"Hem hem," said Dumbledore up at the head table doing a remarkable expression of Umbridge, "I would like to see Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Dunn, Ms. Chang, and Professers Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick up in my office immedently please, the rest of you carry on with your meal," he said before getting up and heading out the doors with the three professors following closely behind him. (A/N: Flitwick is the Head of House for Ravenclaw right?? well if not he is in this fic.)  
  
"Guess we better get going, anyone know where Dumbledores office is?" asked Pansy in a quiet voice.  
  
"I do," said Harry just as quietly.  
  
They all got up and silently following Harry out of the great hall with all the eyes of students following them. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Cho and Veronica get up and follow them out staying a reasonable distance behind them with there heads bent low. Pretty soon she crashed into the person in front of her.  
  
"Sorry Draco," she said.  
  
"That's ok," said Draco.  
  
Hermione wondered if Draco was her soul mate, and if not, where was her soul mate, "Why did we stop?" she asked after Draco helped her up.  
  
He pointed over to Harry who was yelling out various names that could be passwords.  
  
"...Sugar quills, Acid pops, M&Ms, Skittles, Butterbeer, *dnL-" but Harry needed not to go any farther, since *dnL was what the password was.  
  
"What's *dnL?" asked Ron, "it sounds like a muggle drug."   
  
"Ron its not a muggle drug, its-oh I'll tell you later, we really need to get to Dumbledores office," said Hermione before starting up the stairs.  
  
Before they could knock on the door a voice called from inside, "Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see us Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes, please, all of you, come in and sit down," Dumbledore said. "Now that your all here I would like to know what that scene was about in the great hall, Ms. Granger would you please explain," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hermione before she launched into her story of what she heard earlier in the day to the event in the great hall, "...and that's when you told all of us to come and meet you here sir," finished Hermione.  
  
"Very well, do you two have anything to say?" asked Dumbledore addressing Veronica and Cho.  
  
"Sir, we did not slip a hate potion into Weasleys drink, we were trying to slip a hiccuping potion in her goblet for a joke, that's all sir, we promise, right Cho?" Veronica said.  
  
"Ye-yeah that's right, j-just an innocent hiccuping potion, th-thats all sir," Cho managed to get out weakly while she looked like she was on the virge of tears.  
  
'Not again' thought Harry watching Cho was doing a really bad job of lying.  
  
That confirmed it for the all the teachers in the room, they now new for a positive that Veronica and Cho tried to get Ginny Weasley to fall out of love with Harry Potter.  
  
Ms. Dunn and Ms. Chang do you know that it is illegal for anyone to brew a hate potion here at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore with no twinkle in his eyes and no smile on his face. Both shook there heads.  
  
"Expulsion. Professor Snape will help you pack Ms. Dunn and Professor Flitwick will help you pack Ms. Chang. You may go now."  
  
Veronica and Cho stood up and walked out of the headmasters office with Snape and Flitwick following closely behind.  
  
"Minvera, will you please write their familles and tell them what happened?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes, Albus," she replied before walking out of the office.  
  
"Now I'm sure you all have some questions for me?" asked Dumbledore with some of the twinkle coming back to his eyes.  
  
"Sir, is it true that Harry and I are soul mates?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes, you are," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Is there any other ways to determine if you and someone else are soul mates?" asked Hermione. Draco looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed.  
  
"Yes, there is, but those ways cannot be found in a book," Ron snorted at the look on Hermiones face but a look from Draco shut him up fast. "They are found out when they are needed to, however I advise you not to go try a hate potion on yourself because if your not soul mates then you'll end up hating each other for all eternity."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore waited a couple more seconds before asking, "Is there anymore questions?" when nobody asked any he said, "I'm sure you do not want to go back to dinner so you may go back to your respected dormitories"  
  
"Thank you sir," said Draco.   
  
Everyone got up and walked out of the office, once they were in the entrance hall they heard a voice shout from behind them, "You wait Potter! I'll get you back for this! All of you will PAY!" Shouted Veronica before she left Hogwarts with all her stuff. Cho followed closely behind, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you really think she'll follow up on that threat?" asked Pansy.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron.  
  
"I hope not," said Ginny.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," said Harry.  
  
After that they all went to there houses and went to bed without another word to each other, they had to much on there minds. Right before Harry drifted off to sleep he wondered what else could happen this year as it wasn't even Halloween yet.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
THE END OF THE FIC (or is it?)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
ok dnL (the thing with the * by it) is one of the best drinks ever. Its upside down 7up (dnL, 7up see) with a fruit blast. At school in the morning I go and buy a mocha latte (my HS has coffee I love it sooooo much) then at lunch I'll go buy a dnL. Or sometimes I'll do the opposite. (i am so happy, HS has coffee and pop! they didn't have that in Middle School)  
  
The ending of this story turned out a lot more serious than I planed, I hoped ya'll liked it.  
  
Yes, this story is over, a sequel? hmmm, I do not know, it depends on what all of you decide and if I have enough time with school and all.  
  
Thanks: I want to thank everybody that reviewed (and will be reviewing in the future I hope) and gave me positive comments, I also would like to thank:  
  
Pom-Pom1  
  
Pendragon4  
  
BlackTearsofFaith  
  
Airlia1  
  
MiSsThInG  
  
GinnylovesHarry  
  
sirius gyal  
  
Cassie D 1  
  
feltonsgurl  
  
Alcapacien/Quiggles  
  
moondocc  
  
Meena2  
  
SexySlytherinChick  
  
HollyShort29406  
  
Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP  
  
thank you all for putting me on your fav. authors list and thank you to anyone else who hopefully puts me on there fav. authors list.  
  
I would also like to thank anyone that put me on there fav. stories list.  
  
If i decide to do a sequel it might take a while since I'm already working on a story that has nothing to do with Harry Potter and i am writing (or formulating in my head) 3 other stories that have to do with Harry Potter, but i don't know when I'm gonna post those (or even type them out)  
  
Also no matter when your reading this, the day after I post it to years after I posted it please review, flames welcome, this is/was my first story I ever finished so I really like to know how you like it b/c in my opinion I think it sucks.  
  
Remember to Review, no matter when the date is.  
  
~*~Tropic~*~ 


End file.
